Justice League Reality
by DJ Comicbook
Summary: Alright. This is me and my friends transformed into Supes, Batman, Flash, GL and Wonderwoman. It was fun to write so I decided to share it with you.


JLR:  
Justice League Real  
  
These are the adventures of five normal teenagers who are given the powers of the JLA overnight. They have just started and now, we don't why we have powers, but the responsibilities start cropping up really fast.  
  
With no further adue, Superman/Justin's POV:  
  
I Landed.  
  
I looked around. I knew the situation. A bomb threat with a crazy maniac holding both the trigger and my favorite females.  
  
And I was the hero... the scariest part of all.  
  
I looked around, wondering when the others were going to get here.  
  
"You rang, J?"  
  
Flash popped up next to me, in typical superspeed fashion.   
  
"Daryl... You're going to have to make one of those split decisions."  
  
"Don't I always?" He looked at me through his goggles with this non-chalant depression that only he could express. And probably only to me. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I don't know, you can go..." I began.  
  
"No." Batman cut me off. "No splitting up, the situation needs too much timing." I heard through my communicator.  
  
"Travis, I've got timing down to a 'T'." Daryl laughed, as if the idea of him being outtimed was rediculous.  
  
Seeing him run it kinda was, but the Bat was insistent, big surprise.  
  
"Flash, Superman, this guy knows we exist, he's accounted for us... this is a bomb threat... do you think that you can evacuate everyone within a second, Daryl?"  
  
We didn't answer, part because he was so right and so... intense Jeremy landed, bathed in green.  
  
"One Green Lantern here, wsup?" He was concerned, his girlfriend was here and we were all in costume and concerned. "Where's Wonderwoman, she should be here by now..."  
  
I glared at him and looked towards the girls dorm.  
  
"Oh. Of course." He nodded. "Plan?" He looked at us.  
  
"I dash in, clock the guy and grab the people ASAP, supes snags the bomb while you make sure to contain the blast. Three failsafes, can't beat that."  
  
Jeremy's face scowled. "Where's Batman?"  
  
"I'm inside." He came over the com.  
  
All three guys outside growled. Supes reacted quickly. "Where is he at, then?"  
  
"Why didn't you say you were inside?" Flash grimaced.  
  
"You didn't ask. He's in the main chapel area, near the kitchen side."  
  
"Where are you?" They almost all asked.  
  
"In the kitchen. Snacking on wheat thins."  
  
Supes looked at the others as he soared into the air. Flash ran for the front door while Green Lantern moved around back.  
  
Meahwhile, in the main hall.  
  
"Freeze, lady!" A man with a gun pointed it directly at young Karis Pruitt. Karis wasn't ever really violent, but now she had a secret. She was trying to sneak out the back, but that didn't work. Obviously.  
  
"Oops, sorry... I was just... uh... trying to go to the bathroom." She looked around nervously with her hands partially up.  
  
"Oh... I'll escort you, deary..." He cackled a bit as he reached out for her...  
  
"Oh, that WONT be necessary..." She laughed it off, and tried to edge away, but he grabbed her and threw he with the other crouched girls.   
  
"Now sit down and stay down, bitch..."  
  
She glared at him, hard. In a second he had grabbed her short hair and pointed the gun at her throat.  
  
"Listen, little girl. I don't know what you think this is, but when Baron Bull goes into action, no one, and I mean NO ONE, challenges him, is that very clear, wench?"  
  
She closed her eyes, barely controlling her anger. "Yes. Sir."  
  
He tossed her head into the crowd with her body attatched and walked towards his other thugs. There were seven of them all together. The eigth man appeared to be a demolitions expert. He always had his hands on some box and just looked over the events happening with a bleak expression.  
  
"So what about this... Justice League?" One thug commented.   
  
The leader, apparently, cackled. "They know that we have control of this situation. If Superman, Wonderwoman or Green Lantern Show up, we take hosages. If Flash comes then we tell him about the automatic detonation system. End of discussion."  
  
"What about the Batman?"  
  
The leader laughed. "Batman?" The man was incredulous. "Let me show you how easy it is to take out Batman." He pulls out his other gun, cocks both pistols and aims them at an unsupspecting female.  
  
She screams at the top of her lungs ,suddenly smoke fills the room, poofing in from the kitchen almost instantly all visiblity is lost. The thugs start calling out.  
  
"Rico, Swave, get this place cleared out immediately." In moments doors open and smog sweeps out. By the time the smoke clears the thugs are back together, some aiming at the girls, some aiming at the doors. Others at the windows.  
  
"Who the hell did that?!" The leader called.  
  
"I did."  
  
The leader found Batman standing right behind him. "Oh shit!" He began to turn around, but by that time, Batman had already knocked him out.  
  
"Boss!" The others called as they fired in that direction, but Batman had already taken two more out before they became heistant about shooting their teammates.   
  
"Stop!" Another guy called as he caught Batman off guard, holding the man at gunpoint. "Now you die, sucker!"  
  
Plam!!! Flash laid into the guy with a quick punch. "Got 'im."  
  
"Thanks." Batman simply said as they both turned towards the bomb guy.  
  
He shuddered, but three thugs were still standing. The cocked their guns, aiming at the huddled girls.  
  
"Don't move, superfreaks!"  
  
Superman and GL appeared from different entrances.  
  
"Poifect." The new lead thug said. "Now alla yas can surrender, or else the lil ladies get to bite the big one..."   
  
Superman smirked. "And so will you." The bomb guy shuddered again, no one really liked that.  
  
The lead thug twitched. "Y'alls da heroes, now, caint afford ta let no one die... messes witcha reputation..."  
  
Superman shrugged, "Bet your life on it?"  
  
The thug narrowed his eyes and began to tighten on the trigger. He shrugged. "You bet hers?"  
  
Superman lunged forward heat vision flaring. Before he could melt the gun however, a bullet flew from it. Superman clocked the guy.  
  
Wonderwoman leapt from within the crowd, she caught the bullets between her bracelets. The bullet fell to the ground. She looked at Superman and smiled. "Took your time, Justin?"  
  
"Thanks for your patience, Karis..."  
  
Green Lantern smiled as he placed a bubble over the bomb guy... who was very scared. The other Leaugers gathered around as Superman stepped into the bubble.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked instantly.  
  
The bomb guy was still shuddering and kinda scared. "I wanted you all to be okay... I just followed what I was supposed to do..." Superman nodded and the man fell silent.  
  
"Where's the bomb."  
  
The man shrugged.  
  
"You don't know WHERE it is?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Is it in the building?"  
  
The man paused. He thought it over, finally he nodded.  
  
"Daryl, Jeramie, get everyone out of here. Karis, you and me are going hunting. Travis, good work, now get out of here."  
  
"Fat chance." Travis retorted and walked towards the bomb guy as GL let down his field and started scooping out females while Flash ran out two at a time.  
  
He stooped over the man, under Superman's watchful eye. Batman glared in his face. "I HAVE to know where the bomb is..."  
  
Wonderwoman gave Superman a disaproving look, Supes thought it over. "Lets find this thing, NOW!" He said.  
  
"Look where?" She looked at him funny.  
  
"Check stairwells, halls, bathrooms, boilers and offices first, then room by room. I'll get this side, you get that side." He indicated areas of the dorm and flew off. Karis flew off the other way. Travis, the Batman leant over the bomb guy intensely.  
  
"Now... answer me."  
  
"I... I... Don't know."  
  
"You do... now remember... what have they said to you..."  
  
"Th... they said that if I stop aligning the balance that the bomb will blow up automatically."  
  
"Automatically? How else will it blow up?"  
  
The bomb guy was slower but more sure on this one... "Well, um, boss has a trigger, but he has to be concious to use it." The guy nodded to the head thug sprawled across the floor.   
  
"And?"  
  
"OH, and it has a 10 minute time limit from the time I set it."  
  
"Well unset it..."  
  
"Can't."  
  
Superman was flying through the stairwell, using his X-Ray vision. He kept scanning looking around when Batman came over the com. "Superman... we have 2:30 seconds until this building is toast."  
  
Superman nodded and hovered in the stairwell. "Daryl how's the evacuation?"   
  
"Um, turns out there's girls locked in their rooms, we can get them out, but its taking longer than we expected, especially with these fancy electric fields."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"If three floors? We're going to need another 5-10 minutes..."  
  
"You have two... Karis, can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course, Justin," her voice was calm over the com, despite the trouble. "The offices are empty, by the way..." before he could reply she continued. "Why don't you use your X-Ray vision to find the bomb..."  
  
Justin sighed... "I don't know what to look... for... gotcha, Wondy, over and out."  
  
Superman looked hard at the walls. He scanned through them. There were girls in this room, there were also clocks. They read 10;04 and 10:05. That was it, the answer he was looking for. Superman began looking throughout the dorm, scanning for the red digital numbers that said something other than 10:something or 9:something. He was getting good at this as he flew through hallways scanning.  
  
Back in the main room Batman looked at the man and the time. 1:30 left.  
  
"You can't do ANYthing from here?" Batman scowled.  
  
"I TOLD you, all I can do is keep it from going off prematurely. When the outside cameras picked up JLA the boss knew we only had a little time left..."  
  
Batman didn't have time to rough him up. "Why did you guys do this."  
  
"I'm a hired man, I know almost nothing...."  
  
Batman grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Stop, you'll make me lose the balance!!"   
  
Batman stared into his eyes. "Does it look like I care?"  
  
Something caught Superman's attention out of the corner of his eye. There, in the distance! He saw it! It was down to 45 seconds!! Superman brought the room into focus.... It was the main room. It had been right under their noses. "Guys!" He screamed into the com.  
  
"What?" They all responded. He bit his tounge. He had to handle this... there was no way one of the others would take this.  
  
"Is there ANY way to stop this bomb?"  
  
Silence filled Justin's ears as he flew down the hall. Wondergirl saw him and followed. He sped up as he entered first floor. 30 seconds clocked off as he flew through the room and grabbed through the ceiling to snatch the bomb. Batman stood in front of him, apparently staying one step ahead of the guy.  
  
"GL get in here, now!" The Bat called. "Contain this..."  
  
Superman narrowed his eyes and flew around Batman.  
  
"Stop, you can't!" He called after Supes as the man flew through and open window and started straight up. Wonderwoman grabbed him before he began to soar upwards. "Justin, let me help you!"  
  
Superman smiled gently at her and she eased her grip. Superman's eyes then flared into hers, blinding her temporarily.  
  
He loosed her and flew straight up in the air. Superman flew hard and fast. Flash screeched into the courtyard, but too late to catch him. Green Lantern thankfully stayed his ground.  
  
"Justin... you're out of your mind." Was all he said.  
  
"I know." Replied the mighty hero as he lifted into the atmosphere and the bomb exploded in his hands.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!" To her credit, Wonderwoman was already tough enough to recover. She flew into the air and caught him as he fell, a burned and beaten man. She landed softly in the middle of the courtyard. GL made a cushion for the fallen man.  
  
With the detonation of the bomb, the fields trapping women in their rooms failed. The women of the dorm gathered around. Wonderwoman, Karis was holding the fallen Superman, Justin. Away from the others, Travis, the Batman, looked out with an even more grim than usual look. Green Lantern, Jeramie, responsible for the cushion under Superman's head and back stood with his back to the man and his head down. Finally, The Flash, Daryl, was on his knees with his head tilted back and face pointed towards the air. He was possibly the most anguished one there.  
  
'I wasn't strong enough.' Jermaie thought.  
  
'I should've known...' thought Travis.  
  
'I could've been faster.' Daryl groaned.  
  
'Why do you have to be so... reckless' Karis moaned to the guy in her arms.  
  
The girls all around felt really bad inside One girl actually cried. There were a couple with tears running down their cheeks.  
  
Everything was really quiet for a long second.  
  
'cough!' Justin burst back to life.  
  
Karis gasped. "Superman!" Superman looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"You were expecting maybe... Spiderman..."  
  
Flash laughed. "Heeeek naw..."  
  
Green Lantern just shook his head. "You're still out of your mind."  
  
Wondwoman helped him up and the guy stood, though he was visibly in pain, and one eye was scratched, and he was coughing. "I know." He began. "I know. Now do you guys think you could get me to somewhere a little less dangerous. I hear police sirens.  
  
The Justice League looked around. The smiled at each other as they realized that Batman was already gone.   
  
Gl made something for Flash and Supes to sit on and the four flew off into the air, to the applause of the girl's dorm.  



End file.
